New Year, New Beginning
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: "Di tahun yang baru ini kita akan memulai sesuatu yang baru, bukan sebagai partner," ucap Sasori seraya tersenyum. Ah benar, semuanya akan di mulai dari tahun yang baru ini. For SasoDei Month. Happy New Year 2014, Reloves! [Cover is not mine]


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s)****, shonen-ai. **

**For SasoDei Month **

**Prompt : A New Beginning **

Hening. Tak terdengar suara sama sekali di ruangan yang terdapat dua orang di dalamnya. Sesekali terdengar dentingan yang ditimbulkan dari pertemuan benda tajam dengan benda padat. Selain itu? Helaan napas, mungkin? Ruangan tersebut terlihat gelap, bukan karena matahari sudah kembali ke singgasana, tetapi mutlak karena di ruangan itu sama sekali tidak ada celah bagi cahaya untuk masuk. Tidak ada ventilasi udara, apalagi jendela. Satu-satunya benda yang membuat manusia di dalam ruangan ini masih hidup—tidak kehabisan udara—adalah karena celah yang sangat-sangat kecil di pintu. Tentu saja pintu bukanlah pintu jika tidak memiliki celah, bukan? Bayangkan saja jika sisi-sisi pintu menempel di lantai, langit-langit, dan dinding. Bukan pintu namanya karena tidak bisa terbuka.

Dua orang yang mengenakan jubah yang sama tengah duduk dalam diam di ruangan itu. Salah satunya duduk di lantai, sibuk dengan pisau di tangannya, dan potongan boneka kayu di pangkuannya. Yang satunya lagi duduk di tepi tempat tidur, sibuk meremas tanah liat di telapak tangannya. Namun mata birunya yang terlihat sangat jelas walau di dalam ruangan gelap sekalipun tak henti menatap punggung dari pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di lantai.

"Hei danna!" panggilnya.

Tidak mendapat sahutan. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba memulai pembicaraan, tapi rekannya mengabaikannya begitu saja. Baginya aneh saja bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia bisa diam tidak bicara apa-apa selama beberapa jam, terlebih lagi mengabaikan seseorang yang mencoba bicara dengannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan dengan danna. Penting un!"

"Deidara."

Jika namanya sudah disebutkan oleh pemuda berambut merah itu, maka pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di atas tempat tidur tahu ia harus menutup mulut. Tapi, sebagai seorang Deidara, apa ia akan melakukannya? Tentu tidak.

"Ayolah ini penting sekali. Danna tidak perlu menghentikan pekerjaanmu itu. Hanya dengarkan dan respon sedikit-sedikit saja, un!"

"Nanti saja, aku sibuk."

Deidara mengacak rambut panjangnya dengan frustasi. Setelah menghela napas panjang, ia berbaring di atas tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit ruangan. Ia putuskan untuk memberi jeda sebelum mencoba memancing perhatian partnernya lagi.

"Danna—"

"Diam!"

Deidara mengerucutkan bibirnya layaknya seorang anak kecl yang sedang kesal.

Jeda lagi.

"Sasori no dannaaa~"

"Deidara!"

Kali ini Deidara tertawa.

Sepertinya Deidara tidak bisa hidup sehari saja tanpa menggangu partnernya. Ia senang sekali memancing amarah Sasori. Mungkin karena hanya dirinya yang bisa membuat Sasori menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi di wajahnya yang biasanya datar itu. Walaupun ekspresi yang Sasori tunjukkan selalu ekspresi kesal dan marah, tapi Deidara sudah cukup bangga atas prestasi kecilnya itu.

"Aku dengar Konoha mengadakan festival untuk menyambut tahun baru." Walaupun tidak mendapat sahutan, tapi Deidara tetap melanjutkan. "Aku ingin datang ke festival itu, dan danna harus menemaniku."

"Hanya karena kembang api? Karena kembang api itu seni? Jangan bercanda."

Deidara memutar bola matanya. "Aku ingin sekali saja datang ke festival seperti itu. Iwagakure tidak pernah mengadakan festival apapun. Jadi aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat kembang api di sebuah festival yang menyambut pergantian tahun menurut kalender Internasional. Ayolah, sekali ini saja danna, sebelum aku mati."

Bunyi dentingan yang ditimbulkan oleh pisau di genggaman Sasori kini tak terdengar lagi. Deidara melirik ke arah partnernya melalui ekor matanya, mendapati sang partner tengah terdiam menghentikan aktivitasnya. Untuk sesaat yang Deidara amati hanyalah Sasori yang menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong. Deidara tak tahu apakah kalimatnya yang membuat Sasori terdiam atau karena hal lain, misalnya Sasori salah mengukir wajah kugutsu di tangannya atau mungkin hal lain.

Mengabaikan hal tersebut, Deidara melanjutkan ocehannya. "Mungkin saja tahun depan saat yang tepat bagiku untuk menunjukkan seniku ke seluruh dunia. Meledakkan diri sendiri!"

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Sasori terlihat hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Merasa Sasori tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa, Deidara membuka mulut berniat bicara. Namun ia menutupnya lagi karena tiba-tiba Sasori membuka suara.

"Baiklah."

Ternyata ocehan Deidara yang menurutnya tak berguna bisa berguna juga pada akhirnya.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat." Sasori menambahkan.

.

.

Bagi Sasori, inilah hal terkonyol yang pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya. Berdiri di pintu masuk sebuah festival yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang terlalu bersemangat untuk menyambut tahun baru. Lihatlah wajah-wajah riang itu, sama persis dengan raut wajah dari partner bodohnya yang kini berdiri tepat di sebelahnya, dengan jarak yang bisa dikatakan terlalu dekat.

Kalau saja tubuh Sasori masih memerlukan oksigen untuk bernapas, mungkin sudah ia manfaatkan untuk menghela napas berkali-kali. Namun sayang tubuh yang didesain khusus untuk bertempur itu sama sekali tidak memerlukan oksigen. Mata Hazel-nya melirik turun ke bawah, memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak lagi mengenakan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah yang merupakan kebanggan Akatsuki, tapi mengenakan sebuah yukata berwarna merah gelap, jauh lebih gelap dari warna rambutnya bahkan bisa dikatakan mendekati cokelat. Sedangkan Deidara yang berdiri di sebelahnya mengenakan yukata berwarna biru muda.

Sasori terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Deidara menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam festival, berbaur dengan orang-orang asing. Desa Konoha adalah sebuah desa besar yang merupakan satu-satunya desa yang mengadakan festival untuk menyambut tahun baru, festival yang sama meriahnya dengan festival musim panas. Karena itu banyak warga desa lain menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke Konoha dan menikamti festival ini. Jadi Sasori dan Deidara bukanlah satu-satunya yang merupakan orang asing di sana.

"Kemana kau akan membawaku?" tanya Sasori datar kepada laki-laki yang sedang menarik tangannya dengan semangat menggebu.

"Ke kios mainan, un!"

Sasori memutar bola matanya. "Kau seperti anak kecil yang..." Ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia ingin melanjutkannya dengan 'tidak pernah bermain' tapi ia takut kalimatnya itu akan membunuh semangat Deidara dan membuat partnernya itu bersedih. Karena mungkin saja saat masih kecil Deidara memang tidak pernah bermain, mengingat kedua mulut di tangannya tidak disukai banyak orang, terutama oleh anak-anak.

Tunggu, sejak kapan dirinya takut untuk membuat Deidara bersedih?

"Un?" Deidara menatap Sasori dengan polosnya.

"Lupakan," sahut Sasori seadanya.

Deidara tak ambil pusing. Jika biasanya dia akan memaksa Sasori habis-habisan jika Sasori menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, kali ini ia mengabaikannya begitu saja. Mungkin karena semangatnya yang berlebih itu.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kios mainan yang sepertinya cukup menarik perhatian Deidara –permainan melempar anak panah kecil ke papan yang sudah disediakan.

Melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Sasori, Deidara segera menghampiri pemilik kios itu untuk menukarkan beberapa keping uang koin dengan tiga buah benda kecil serupa anak panah. Deidara berpikir permainan ini akan menjadi sangat mudah karena dirinya seorang shinobi yang pastinya sudah terlatih untuk melempar ke arah sasaran dengan tepat.

Terdapat beberapa lingkaran di papan dengan angka yang berbeda-beda di dalam lingkaran tersebut, ukuran lingkaran dan angka pun bervariasi. Jika panah yang dibawa Deidara mengenai salah satu titik di mana angka itu berada, maka ia akan mendapatkan hadiah yang sesuai dengan angka yang di dapat. Untuk beberapa saat Deidara hanya memperhatikan hadiah yang tersusun rapih di atas meja, memilih hadiah mana yang ia incar.

Matanya berbinar saat melihat hadiah nomor 12. Sekotak kembang api.

Dengan bersemangat, ia membidik nomor 12, berharap hadiah itu akan jatuh ke tangannya.

Lemparan pertama, meleset jauh.

Deidara berkedip. Saat ia melempar, ia sudah yakin anak panahnya melesat ke arah yang tepat. Tapi kenapa hasilnya meleset jauh dari perkiraan? Karena curiga, Deidara melirik sang pemilik kios yang hanya tersenyum kepadanya dengan senyum yang terlalu polos di wajah perempuan muda itu.

Lemparan kedua, gagal.

Deidara terkesiap. Ia yakin ia melihat anak panahnya berbelok. Sebuah tatapan tajam ia lemparkan ke pemilik kios yang masih tersenyum dengan damainya.

"Kau dibodohi," bisik Sasori dengan sangat pelan di telinganya. "Pemilik kios ini adalah seorang kunoichi."

Deidara mengerang frustasi.

Namun dia tidak menyerah. Ia berusaha untuk mempelajari trik yang digunakan oleh pemilik kios itu. Sedari tadi ia mengarahkan ke angka 12, namun anak panah selalu jatuh di sebelah kiri angka itu –di luar lingkaran. Kali ini ia berencana untuk mengarahkan sedikit ke kanan agar anak panahnya jatuh tepat di dalam lingkaran hadiah bernomor 12 itu.

Lemparan ketiga, meleset sangat jauh tapi masuk ke lingkaran hadiah nomor 13.

"Wah selamat, anda mendapatkan hadiah nomor 13."

Perempuan pemilik kios yang mengenakan yukata merah muda itu segera mengambil hadiah nomor tiga belas kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Deidara.

Mata Deidara melebar saat melihat hadiah yang disodorkan ke arahnya.

Sepasang kalung.

"Hadiah yang sangat cocok untuk sepasang kekasih seperti kalian," ujarnya diiringi dengan tawa pelan.

Seketika saja seluruh darah di tubuh Deidara seolah berkumpul di wajahnya, sedangkan Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"A-aku ini laki-laki un!" seru Deidara tidak terima.

Perempuan tadi menatap mereka dengan mata berbinar.

"Saya tahu."

Jawaban dari perempuan itu kini sukses membuat Deidara bergidik sedangkan Sasori menatapnya dengan heran.

Ia tahu Deidara itu laki-laki lalu mengatakan Deidara dan Sasori adalah sepasang kekasih?

"Kalung ini sangat sesuai dengan kalian," ujarnya kemudian membuka telapak tangan Deidara lalu meletakkannya di sana –memaksa Deidara untuk menerimanya.

Deidara juga Sasori kini menatap sepasang kalung di telapak tangan Deidara.

"Yin dan Yang. Sangat sesuai dengan kalian," ucap gadis muda tersebut seraya tersenyum lembut.

Yin Yang adalah sebuah simbol yang sudah ada sejak zaman China kuno, namun lambang ini tak jarang digunakan di Jepang. Yin dan Yang biasanya dipakai untuk mendeskripsikan sifat yang saling berhubungan, berlawanan dan saling mengisi satu sama lain. Sisi hitam adalah Yin, sedangkan sisi putih adalah Yang –sebuah sisi yang berlawanan. Titik kecil putih di tengah Yin, dan titik kecil hitam di tengah Yang menggambarkan sisi yang saling mengisi satu sama lain.

Dua kalung yang Deidara terima, jika liontinnya di gabungkan maka akan menjadi sebuah kesatuan Yin Yang yang utuh. Salah satu kalung berliontin Yin, dan salah satu kalung berliontin Yang.

"Sesuai dengan kami?" tanya Deidara yang masih belum melepas tatapannya dari sepasang kalung itu.

"Um!" gadis itu mengangguk. "Berbeda dan saling melengkapi."

Deidara mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Sasori, secara tak terduga Sasori ternyata sudah menatapnya sedari tadi. Untuk sesaat tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Mata biru Deidara yang tenang bagai air dan langit bertemu dengan mata cokelat dengan sinar kemerahan Sasori yang bagaikan bumi dan api. Yin bertemu dengan Yang.

Konsentrasi mereka terpecah saat mendengar teriakan kecil di dekat mereka. Sasori, Deidara, dan gadis pemilik kios itu menoleh ke arah belakang Sasori. Di sana terlihat berdiri beberapa gadis remaja yang berdiri menatap Sasori dengan mata berbinar.

"Tampan sekali!" salah satu dari mereka memekik.

Sasori hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa.

Memang tidak heran para gadis mengaguminya seperti itu. Sangat mudah bagi Sasori untuk dideskripsikan dengan kata 'tampan' atau 'keren'. Dengan rambut merah yang sedikit berantakan dan mata cokelat Hazel yang indah. Jadi wajar saja bagi gadis-gadis remaja itu untuk menatapnya dengan mata berbinar penuh rasa kagum seperti itu.

"Danna!"

Saat Sasori menoleh ke arah Deidara, Sasori tersentak karena mendapati tangan Deidara kini berada di sekitar lehernya –memasang kalung berliontin Yang ke leher Sasori.

Sasori berkedip menatap wajah Deidara yang dihiasi dengan senyuman saat memasangkan kalung itu di lehernya. –mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan protes dari para gadis dibelakangnya.

Setelah selesai, Deidara memasangkan kalung Yin di lehernya sendiri. Deidara kembali menatap mata Sasori dengan senyum yang masih tersungging di bibirnya. Saat itulah darah di jantung Sasori bersedir karena alasan yang tidak Sasori ketahui.

Mungkin pemilik kios itu benar. Deidara dan Sasori bisa dilambangkan dengan Yin dan Yang. Mereka memiliki sifat, prinsip, dan beberapa hal lain yang berlawanan, namun—entah mereka sadari atau tidak—perbedaan itu bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Bagai air dan api, langit dan bumi. Jika salah satu unsur tidak ada, maka dunia tidak akan seimbang.

Gadis pemilik kios itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Kalian memang pasangan yang serasi!" serunya dan berhasil membuat para gadis pengagum Sasori pergi menjuah dari Sasori, mungkin karena merasa mereka tidak akan pernah sanggup bersaing dengan Deidara. Mungkin.

Dengan wajah memerah, Deidara berucap. "Terimakasih atas hadiahnya, un." 

"Ah, tidak. Jangan berterimakasih padamu. Berterimakasih lah pada kekasihmu ini karena dia yang memilik hadiahnya," ujarnya seraya melirik Sasori yang segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Deidara bingung.

"Lemparan terakhir itu bisa mengenai angka nomor tiga belas karena anak panahmu digerakkan olehnya, dengan kekuatan yang mungkin seperti... benang chakra?"

Sasori terbatuk karenanya, masih berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dari Deidara.

"Benar begitu, danna?" tanya Deidara yang menatap Sasori dengan mata Azure-nya yang indah.

"Jangan dengarkan dia," ucap Sasori kemudian menarik tangan Deidara untuk membawa Deidara pergi dari kios permainan itu. Mendapati kenyataan tangannya digenggam oleh tangan danna-nya yang kokoh, Deidara tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "Sekarang kau ingin pergi ke mana?" tanya Sasori seraya terus menarik tangan Deidara yang menyusul langkahnya dari belakang.

"Oh? Um...kios dango?"

Sasori mengangguk kemudian menarik Deidara ke sebuah kios dango di tempat yang dipenuhi dengan kios-kios makanan. Sasori memesankan empat tusuk _kushidango _di kios dango, sedangkan Deidara berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

Selagi menunggu pesanannya, Sasori melirik Deidara. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan yukata hitam tengah berjalan mendekati Deidara walaupun Deidara terlihat belum menyadarinya.

"Ini pesanannya."

Sasori menoleh saat pemilik kios menyodorkan empat tusuk kushidango ke arah Sasori. Sasori segera menerimanya kemudian membayarnya. Entah karena apa, Sasori ingin sekali segera berada di sisi Deidara, karena itu ia mempercepat langkahnya apalagi saat melihat pria ber-yukata hitam tadi tengah berbicara dengan Deidara.

"...berkencan denganku?"

Sasori hampir menendang kakinya sendiri dan hampir terjatuh saat mendengar sepenggal pertanyaan yang diutarakan oleh pria yang tengah berbicara dengan Deidara itu. Sasori bisa melihat bagaimana merahnya wajah Deidara, akan tetapi ia berani bertaruh wajah Deidara memerah bukan karena malu, tapi kesal.

Sebelum terjadi pertengkaran besar, Sasori segera menghampiri Deidara dan memberikan kushidango kepadanya.

"Arigatou, danna!" seru Deidara bersemangat saat menerima apa yang Sasori berikan padanya. Raut wajahnya benar-benar berubah seketika, dari kesal menjadi riang seperti biasa.

"Hm," sahut Sasori singkat.

"O-oh."

Sasori menoleh ke arah pria yang tengah menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan canggung, walaupun Sasori tidak sadar bahwa dirinya tengah melemparkan tatapan tajam pada pria itu.

"Jadi kau sudah memiliki suami ya? Aku minta maaf." 1

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang sukses membuat Sasori dan Deidara membeku, pria tadi pergi begitu saja. Wajah Deidara kini merah sewarna tomat, sedangkan Sasori—karena tidak memiliki darah di tubuhnya—hanya berdiri mematung dengan mata melebar.

Setelah sekian lama terdiam di tengah jalan yang dilewati oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, akhirnya Sasori terbatuk pelan untuk menangkap perhatian Deidara.

"Kau masih ingin membeli kembang api?" tanya Sasori pada akhirnya.

Mata Deidara melebar karenanya, lalu ia mengangguk antusias. "Tentu!"

"Kalau begitu kita cari tempat yang menjual kembang api," ujar Sasori seraya mulai melangkah.

.

.

Seraya menikmati kushidango di tangannya, Deidara berjalan di tengah-tengah festival tersebut hanya untuk melihat-lihat –dengan Sasori yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Gantungkan harapan kalian untuk tahun yang akan datang sebentar lagi!"

Kalimat yang diteriakkan dengan lantang membuat perhatian sebagian besar pengunjung festival—termasuk Sasori dan Deidara—menoleh ke arah pria paruh baya yang berdiri tepat di sebelah sebuah pohon bambu kecil setinggi orang dewasa. Untuk beberapa saat hanya terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari para pengunjung, namun beberapa detik kemudian mereka berlari ke arah pohon bambu itu untuk menuliskan harapan mereka dan menggantungkannya di pohon bambu. Konon jika seseorang menuliskan harapannya lalu menggantungnya di pohon bambu, harapannya bisa terwujud. Entah percaya atau tidak pada mitos yang tidak bisa dibuktikan secara ilmiah itu, semuanya kembali pada kepercayaan masing-masing.

Deidara, tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Sasori terlebih dahulu, segera membuang sisa kushidango yang tidak bisa ia habiskan lalu segera berlari ke kerumunan di dekat pohon bambu yang—oleh pria paruh baya tadi—disebut pohon harapan. Sekali lagi Sasori hanya bisa mengikuti langkah partnernya yang entah mengapa terlihat jauh lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya.

Ketika Sasori tiba di dekat kerumunan itu, Deidara menghampirinya dan menyodorkan selembar kertas berwarna merah ke arahnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Tuliskan harapan danna, un!" serunya seraya tersenyum lebar.

Mata Sasori kini menatap kertas merah yang disodorkan ke arahnya, kemudian kembali menatap Deidara. "Kau tahu aku tidak percaya mitos seperti ini."

"Aku tidak meminta danna untuk percaya, aku hanya meminta danna untuk menulis."

Sebagai seseorang yang sudah sangat mengenal sifat Deidara yang keras kepala, pantang menyerah, dan ingin selalu menang, Sasori tentu tahu bahwa percuma saja menolak keinginan Deidara yang kekanakan ini. Lagipula setiap Sasori mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Deidara beberapa waktu lalu saat di ruangan mereka berdua, tentang Deidara yang tidak pernah datang ke festival saat ia masih kecil, percaya atau tidak perasaan Sasori sedikit luluh karenanya.

Karena itu, pada akhirnya Sasori menerima kertas berwarna merah itu kemudian menulis sebuah kalimat di atasnya sesaat setelah Deidara menuliskan harapannya di sebuah kertas berwarna kuning sewarna rambutnya.

"Apa yang danna tulis?" Deidara bertanya dengan penasaran.

Sasori sedikit menyeringai. "Rahasia. Kau juga tidak ingin aku tahu apa yang kau tulis 'kan?"

Deidara segera menyembunyikan kertas kuningnya di belakang punggungnya seraya mengangguk dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Kalau begitu, gantungkan harapanmu," ucap Sasori seraya berjalan mendekati pohon bambu yang beberapa sentimeter lebih tinggi darinya.

Mereka berdua pun menggantungkan kertas mereka dengan posisi bersebelahan.

Setelah selesai, mereka kembali meninggalkan pohon yang masih dikerumuni oleh pengunjung festival tersebut.

Untuk selanjutkan mereka memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat isi festival lebih lama lagi. Selama perjalanan mereka, sesekali Deidara melempar tatapan tajam pada para gadis yang menatap Sasori dengan malu-malu. Hal itu membuat Deidara risih, padahal Sasori sama sekali tidak mempedulikan gadis-gadis yang memperhatikannya. Ia hanya tetap melanjutkan langkah sembari membawa sekotak kembang api di tangannya.

Matanya berkedip secara spontan saat merasakan Deidara menarik tangannya. Ditatapnya kini Deidara yang masih menatap tajam para gadis yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis. Merasa aura gelap muncul di tubuh orang-orang di sekelilingnya, Sasori memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah Deidara keluar dari festival.

"Jadi sudah selesai bersenang-senangnya?" tanya Sasori saat mereka sudah menatapi jalan setapak yang sepi.

"Huh?" Deidara menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. "Ah, tidak, tidak. Kesenangan baru akan di mulai," ujarnya diiringi dengan senyum tiga jarinya.

Sasori hanya mengangkat bahu pertanda tidak peduli.

Mereka berdua tiba di tepi sebuah danau yang sangat sepi. Bunyi keramaian festival terdengar jauh di belakang.

"Kau ingin bermain kembang api di sini?" tanya Sasori yang entah mengapa merasa tengah bertanya kepada seorang anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun yang sedang gemarnya bermain kembang api.

Deidara mengangguk. Direbutknya sekotak kembang api yang tadi dibelinya dari tangan Sasori. Sasori hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Deidara yang kini sedang membuka kotak tadi.

Deidara mengeluarkan isi kotak itu, lima buah kembang api berukuran sedang. Saat melihat sumbu kembang api, Sasori tiba-tiba tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Kita lupa membeli korek api," ucapnya datar.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak memerlukannya, un," ucap Deidara seraya menyeringai.

Menautkan kedua alisnya, Sasori akhirnya hanya terdiam memperhatikan Deidara yang kini memasukkan tangannya ke dalam yukata-nya. Terkejut tentu saja Sasori melihatnya, apalagi saat Deidara mengeluarkan tangannya, tangan itu sudah menggenggam tanah liat.

"Kau memintaku untuk tidak membawa senjata apapun, tapi kau malah membawa tanah liatmu?" protes Sasori.

"Ini bukan untuk menyerang. Ini untuk berseng-senang," sahut Deidara setelah berhasil membuat sebuah burung kecil dari tanah liatnya.

Deidara kini membuka kembang api yang tadi ia beli, mengeluarkan seluruh serbuknya kemudian memasukkan serbuk itu ke dalam burung tanah liatnya melalui mulut burung itu. Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat apa yang Deidara lakukan, namun ia tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Saat semua serbuk kembang api sudah masuk ke dalam burung tanah liatnya, Deidara menoleh ke arah Sasori, memberikan sebuah seringaian.

"Akan kutunjukkan seni yang sesungguhnya, un!"

Oh tidak. Ledakan lagi.

Dengan kekuatan penuh, Deidara melempar burung tanah liatnya sejauh-jauhnya dan setinggi-tingginya. Kemudian Deidara mundur beberapa langkah untuk mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Sasori.

Saat burung tadi tak terlihat lagi di matanya, Deidara berseru, "KATSU!"

Ledakan besar dengan bunyi yang menggelegar terjadi di langit hitam berbintang malam itu. Ledakan tersebut hadir bersamaan dengan sekumpulan warna yang bertebaran di langit. Warna hitam langit untuk sesaat tertutupi oleh warna yang menyusul bunyi ledakan tadi. Indah, seperti kembang api pada umumnya. Namun suara ledakannya jauh lebih besar dari kembang api. Suara ledakan yang mungkin akan memancing perhatian dari seluruh pengunjung festival dan orang-orang yang berada pada radius satu kilometer dari tempat Deidara berdiri saat ini.

Sasori hanya memperhatikan ledakan itu selama beberapa detik, karena detik berikutnya yang ia perhatikan adalah wajah Deidara yang memancarkan kebahagian yang luar biasa. Mata birunya yang indah itu berkilat karena warna-warna yang menghiasi langit.

"Kau lihat itu, danna?! Seni indah itu?!" tanya Deidara seraya menoleh menatap Sasori. Matanya berkilat akan semangat dan rasa bangga.

Untuk sesaat Sasori tidak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk berkedip. Begitu terbius oleh mata, senyuman, dan wajah indah yang disuguhkan tepat di depan sepasang manik Hazel-nya.

"Kau lihat kan danna?" kali ini Deidara menggenggam tangannya erat, sedikit meremasnya bahkan.

Sasori tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan tangannya digenggam. Selama sepersekian detik jantungnya berdesir, setelahnya berdebar cepat tak menentu. Ia terlalu sibuk menamakan rasa yang asing ini, menerka-nerka kata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Sulit sekali untuk menemukannya.

"Danna!" seru Deidara seraya menunjuk langit.

Sasori memaksakan dirinya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah manis Deidara, menuju langit. Matanya melebar saat melihat puluhan kembang api menghiasi langit dengan warna-warna yang indah. Warna-warna yang membuat malam seolah berubah menjadi siang hari. Kembang api yang meledak di langit menimbulkan bentuk yang beragam, bagai melukis langit dengan lukisan abstrak.

Indah.

Bahkan Sasori kali ini mengakuinya—walaupun tak akan mengatakannya pada Deidara—bahwa apa yang dilihatnya kali ini benar-benar indah.

Tawa Deidara yang begitu lepas dan tanpa beban membuat Sasori kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Deidara, mengamati sekali lagi wajah yang begitu bahagia dan mata biru yang begitu bersinar.

Cantik.

Keindahan di langit sana belum bisa menandingi keindahan alami yang ada pada diri Deidara.

Sasori tak akan mengakuinya, tetapi dirinya begitu mengagumi Deidara. Matanya yang jernih bagai langit siang, senyumnya yang hangat bagai matahari, suaranya yang merdu bagai melodi, dan genggaman tangannya yang hangat. Walaupun Sasori tak memiliki syaraf di kulit kayunya, tapi ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan saat Deidara menggenggam tangannya.

Sasori tersenyum. Ditautkannya jemarinya dengan jemari tangan Deidara.

Tindakannya ini membuat Deidara menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya dengan bingung. Tatapan kebingungannya berubah menjadi keterkejutan saat melihat senyum di wajah Sasori. Untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya ia melihat Sasori tersenyum. Dan ia tak menyangka sama sekali senyuman itu benar-benar senyuman yang begitu hangat sekaligus menyejukkan.

"D-danna?" bisik Deidara terbata.

Mata Sasori yang menatapnya dengan hangat itu membuat kaki Deidara melemas.

Dengan perlahan, Sasori menarik Deidara ke dalam pelukannya, membuat Deidara membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan lehernya.

Dielusnya rambut pirang yang halus itu dengan jemarinya yang kokoh.

"Danna..." bisik Deidara di tengah keterkejutannya. Namun keterkejutannya perlahan berganti dengan rasa nyaman.

Untuk sesaat mereka tak berbicara, menikmati pelukan hangat tersebut dengan kembang api yang masih menerangi langit malam.

Mereka tetap mempertahankan pelukan itu bahkan hingga saat kembang api tak lagi memeriahkan langit malam. Bunyi riuh kembang api kini tak terdengar lagi, yang terdengar hanyalah bisikan angin malam dan bunyi hewan-hewan malam.

Setelah merasa cukup, mereka melepaskan pelukan hangat mereka.

"Di tahun ini kita sudah melewati banyak hal bersama," ucap Sasori.

Deidara tertawa pelan. "Aku ingat semuanya. Saat danna marah padaku, saat danna mengancam ingin membunuhku, saat kita menghabiskan waktu bersama, saat kita berdebat tentang seni, saat menjalankan misi, saat..."

Deidara tak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Sasori mengusap pipinya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ya, begitu banyak hal. Di tahun yang baru ini kita akan memulai sesuatu yang baru, bukan sebagai partner," ucap Sasori seraya tersenyum.

Deidara tersentak saat mencerna apa yang Sasori maksud dengan kalimat 'bukan sebagai partner'. Ia tahu, ia tahu betul apa yang Sasori maksud.

Sebelum ia sempat menjawab, Sasori sudah menarik Deidara ke pelukannya sekali lagi. Kali ini Deidara membalas pelukan Sasori dengan tak kalah erat.

"Aku setuju," bisik Deidara pelan.

"Sekarang aku akan mengatakan syarat yang harus kau penuhi karena aku sudah mau mengantarmu ke festival ini."

Deidara mendongak menatap Sasori. "Apa itu?"

Sasori menyeringai.

"Kau harus menemaniku ke festival yang sama tahun depan dan seterusnya."

.

.

End~

.

.

Seorang perempuan muda yang menggunakan yukata merah muda baru saja menutup kios mainannya untuk menulis harapannya dan menggantungnya di pohon harapan. Saat ia ingin menggantung kertasnya yang berwarna biru di pohon, ia sedikit memiringkan kepala saat melihat dua kertas yang tergantung bersebelahan. Sebuah kertas berwarna merah dan sebuah kertas berwarna kuning.

Dibacanya satu persatu isi kertas tersebut.

Yang berwarna kuning bertuliskan: **Aku ****ingin selalu berada di sisi Sasori no danna****.**

Dan kertas yang berwarna merah bertuliskan: **Kuharap ****Deidara tetap menjadi bocah bodoh yang menyebalkan.**

Perempuan muda berambut hitam pendek itu tersenyum. "Rupanya benar Sasori dan Deidara dari Akatsuki. Ternyata di organisasi yang kelam bisa juga tumbuh perasaan yang tulus seperti ini," bisiknya pada diri sendiri. "Ah benar, bagaimanapun juga mereka juga terlahir sebagai manusia."

"Shizune senpai!"

Perempuan itu menoleh saat namanya terpanggil.

"Tsunade-sama s-sudah memanggil."

"Ah baiklah Hinata, aku ke sana sekarang."  
Sebelum Shizune pergi, sekali lagi ia menatap dua kertas di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum sekali lagi dan meyakinkan hatinya untuk tetap menjaga ini sebagai rahasia.

.

.

*1 cowok yang pake yukata hitam itu bilang 'suami' karena arti 'danna' itu kan suami. Ahahay xD

Yey Shizune masuk sebagai reloves~ /apa.

Yosh, ini fic terakhir saya di tahun 2013. Semoga gak hancur-hancur banget, habisnya bikinnya cepet-cepet. Maaf atas ke-OOC-an semua karakter dan setting yang terkesan AU. Semuanya untuk mendukung ide cerita.

Happy new year, minna~

Happy new year, my beloved OTP SASODEI~

Semoga di tahun 2014 fanfic SasoDei semakin meningkat baik kualitasnya maupun kuantitasnya.

31 Desember 2013

With love (for SasoDei),

Kyori SasoDei


End file.
